Ephemeral messaging may rely on a timer to determine the length of viewing time for content. For example, a message sender may specify the length of viewing time for the message recipient. When receiving a set of timed content to be viewed sequentially, sometimes the set viewing period for a given piece of content can exceed the viewing period desired by the message recipient. That is, the message recipient may want to terminate the current piece of content to view the next piece of content.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide techniques for accelerated viewing of ephemeral messages.